My Best Friend's Brother and my Brother's Best Friend
by UnderscoreAddict
Summary: Arya Stark did not want love, she never needed it. Love was for the weak, but when a boy comes into her life that might make her change her morals what is she to do? Modern AU, Starbucks exists for some reason tho instead of a made up cafe... just because i can... im rambling. Might have some smut in the future so rating may change. just wanted to make a bowl of fluff so her it is


**Hi guys!**

**so those of you that read my previous fic might recognize this one. that's because they are the exact same fic. after reading it over and some advice from a close friend (agitowilleatyourheart *cough go check her out *cough) i realized i was going WAY too fast. so i decided to go over the fic and make changes to it so that it will be more detailed have more character development and it will take longer for arya and gendry to have a... 'thing' i guess? the changes in the first chapter are pretty mild so don't give up on me they are going to be pretty major in the next chapter. hopefully this way i can do more with the fic and prevent some of the writers block i was getting. **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters or place names they all belong to the one and only GRRM blah blah blah... boring stuff you probably skip over enjoy :)**

"So can you come?"

"Huh. What?" I mumbled snapping out of my daze.

"Arya! Are you kidding me. Did you just hear a single thing I said?"

"No. I'm so sorry Tommen, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." I apologized. Only because the boy in front of me was shifting on his heels. I could tell he was scared. Good.

"It's fine, I totally get it but common it's the last day of school loosen up a bit. That's why you have no choice but to come tonight."

"What?" This talk was beginning to get annoying I hate it when people don't get straight to the point.

"My grad party!"

What was he talking about!? There is no way I was going to a party with people… or any form of living beings that will try to communicate with me and make me do uncomfortable things for that matter. Especially if there was a dress code which, considering this was my best friend's party, there definitely was.

"You don't have to wear a dress. Just look presentable at least." He added as if he read my thoughts. Was that a quiver in his voice?

"Alright I'll come. No more begging." I finally answered. He is the only person I would leave my house for.

"Yes! This will be so much fun I promise!" I almost laughed at the look of relief that swept across his face. But there was something else… shock? Excitement? Only the Gods know.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm late to first period." I did my best to give him a bored look and turned around walking towards chemistry. Erg, why did I even take chemistry? I didn't really care about being late, we have already finished the curriculum, school was just "study time" for the past three days, besides gym of course, I wouldn't have even shown up today if it wasn't for my mom.

* * *

That afternoon I slowly walked towards the large front door of the Baratheon home. It's a white, three story house with blue shudders. I remembered the last time I was over; it was a few weeks before and I had helped repaint the outside. I came home covered in paint and my mom scolded me for longer than usual.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the door open and a chubby little Tommen step out smile as big as ever. He suddenly looked surprised.

"What?" I demanded.

"I just started worrying you wouldn't turn up." He answered.

"Ouch, that hurts. I can't believe my own best friend thinks I would bail." I wasn't that upset actually, he knows me too well. Truthfully I wasn't going to turn up. If my irritating sister Sansa hadn't known about the party I wouldn't have. In fact, she drove me here herself despite all my protests. She claimed she just wanted me to be more social but I knew my older sister all too well to believe it. She wasn't invited; she just wanted to be at the party. A _High School, _which just goes to show how eager she was for an excuse to get drunk.

* * *

It was nearing eleven o'clock when the party began giving me a headache (A new record might I add) and the last straw was when a tall football payer decided I was his new girlfriend. The nerve that guy must have had. So in a desperate attempt to escape the noise and the creeps I headed upstairs.

I stopped abruptly when I reached the third floor remembering that I had not been in the house after the recent remodel so I decided to just pick a room praying to the gods that it was Tommen's. I would rather die than accidentally lie down on his older asshole of a brother Joffrey's bed. I opened the door to the room closest to me first and was met by a wide eyed Cella.

"Hey Arya!" She squeaked. Although Tommen's sister was nice enough her peppiness wasn't helping my ever-growing headache.

"Hiya," I responded giving her a small nod, "I'm so sorry I was looking for a different room."

"I know exactly the one you need," she replied with a sly smile, "Down the hall third door to the left." She was back to normal now. Had I just imagine that look on her face?

I walked down the hall and made sure I went into the right room. Laughing when I jumped into the bed.

I hadn't been in the room for too long before the door opened. Or at least it didn't feel like I had been there for long. I had slept for sure though.

"The party is downstairs by the way." A deep unfamiliar voice declared.

Shit. I must have gone into the wrong room. As I turned around a saw a tall, dark haired, blue eyed guy with broad shoulders and a cheeky grin. He looked around Jon's age although he was much taller. "Damn," I thought, "I would totally tap that."

Even in the dark I could see the grin on his face as he raised his eyebrows. Oh. My. Gods. Did I say that out loud?

"I am so sorry. I thought this was Tommen's room. I'm leaving now though so you—"

"Tommen's room? Are you his girlfriend?" He interrupted smiling bigger than ever.

Suddenly I couldn't stop laughing. The idea of me and Tommen was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard in my life. Especially since I had just told him I would "Tap that" what in seven hells was I thinking? I must have seemed mental because his smile suddenly disappeared and he seemed confused yet worried for me.

Finally, I managed to stop laughing although I couldn't keep my lips from twitching as I struggled not to laugh again.

At last when breathed out something that sounded like "No" his smile returned.

"I'm Gendry." He announced holding out his hand.

"Arya." I replied as I took it.

"Arya Stark?" He asked.

"Uhm, ya?" How in seven hells did this creep know my full name?

"Jon's your older brother right? I was his roommate first year of Uni." He explained.

I remembered my parents buying a house in Bravos in his second year so Jon could keep an eye on Sansa after her ex-boyfriend Joffrey threatened her.

"Yeah. I will be moving in with them in September when I start University." I finally replied, "So you are the mysterious best friend I've been hearing so much about," I continued, "What are you doing in Kings Landing?"

"I'm here for my brother's graduation."

"Wait a second. Is he talking about Tommen?! How could that stupid thing not tell me he has a hot older brother?"

I heard a muffled laugh. Shit. This is seriously not a good night for me. Oh gods I am so stupid! I could feel my cheeks burning and I looked down to make sure he didn't see me blush.

"My mom had me when she was still in college," he answered as if he hadn't just heard me make a fool out of myself,_ again_, "But my parents broke up before I was born so he's technically my half-brother."

We were silent for a while. It was nice I didn't know very many people who didn't blow my head off with conversation 24/7. I looked around the room for the first time it was a good sized space and they had used the space effectively. There was a large desk to my right in the corner beside a door which I guessed led to the closet. Gendry was sitting on a black couch to my left which was a few feet away from the door. The bed, which was what I was sitting on was at the back of the room in the centre. There was a nightstand on either side and a window behind the bed. As I looked down on the floor I noticed a suitcase with a variety of cloths scattered around it and mentally slapped myself for not noticing it earlier.

He was the first to break the silence, "So if you're not Tommen's girlfriend why where you lying down in what you thought was his room?"

"He's my best friend, and I don't like parties." I answered.

"Me either. So… you wanna get outta here then." He asked innocently.

"Sure." I finally answered and his smile changed back to his cheeky grin.

When we exited the room I took a quick second to count the doors again. One… two… three… I knew I had gotten it right! That's when I remembered the look on Cella's face and silently laughed to myself as I followed Gendry down the stairs. I never thought she had it in her..

I was about to exit through the front door when someone grabbed my arm.

"Just where do you think you are going young lady? You are the designated driver remember?" Sansa's squeaked and I realized she was drunk.

"I need some air." I replied as she looked behind me and noticed Gendry.

"Oh my gods! Why do you get all the gorgeous ones! You don't even try!"

"Hi, Sansa. How you been?" He waved. He seemed like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Go, fly my lovebirds! Be free." She screamed as she put her hands up and spun around. Gendry let out a small chuckle. Leave it to Sansa to embarrass me even more. Exactly how drunk was she?

"Ok but you but you can't drive like that! Walk home or ask Tommen to take you home. Don't wait up for me!" I screamed as Gendry dragged me through the door.

We ended up at my favourite café which was open late on weekends. After we ordered our coffees and found a seat outside the café we got pretty deep into conversation.

"Tell me your biggest regret" Gendry asked before he took a sip of his latte.

There where so many I couldn't think of which to tell.

"Not spending enough time with my younger brother Bran." I finally blurt out.

He raised an eyebrow as if to ask for an explanation.

"He recently fell from the balcony in his room. He's in a coma, the doctors say his condition is stable but when he does wake up he will probably be paralyzed." I explained holding back a tear. Why was I telling him this?

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I've never told anyone that before" I muttered.

"Thank you for trusting me with that." He replied.

"What are you good at?" I asked. Trying to change the topic before I started bawling and made my new friend run away.

"My stepdad owns a body shop so I'm pretty good at mechanics. Actually anything you need fixed up, I'm your guy," He answered, "How about you?"

"I do fencing; second place worldwide for under 18. Can't participate in that next year unfortunately. Martial arts, archery and tennis."

Gendry's eyebrow went up again as he took a yet another sip.

"What?" I demanded.

I can see you doing the first three but tennis?" He explained.

"Something about whacking moderately hard balls at people relaxes me." I replied. Truthfully it was because my dad used to take me to the country club in Winterfell, where I grew up. I used to hate our daddy daughter days but after he died i became pretty attached to the sport remembering him every time I played.

Tell me your greatest desires." I said in order to continue our little game.

"At this very moment?" He asked his cheeky grin had returned.

"Yeah." I replied not knowing what to expect.

I was suddenly aware of how close he was to me. No one had ever been that close. It was too close. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. Suddenly, I was standing behind my chair, Gendry's head sill where it was a second ago. He looked up at me face filled with both embarrassment and confusion.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what happened to me there." He explained with a light laugh but his face looked pained.

"No, I'm sorry," I replied, "I just can't do this right now."

At that moment I turned around and walked home before things became any more awkward. All I could think about was what I was going to tell Sansa and Tommen in the morning and how it might have felt if I had just let him kiss me.

**So?**

**What you think? Be sure to leave me a PM or review to let me know.**

**If you had read my old fic was this any better? Keep in mind this chapter only had VERY mild changes. If not, what can i do to improve it?**

**If you haven't read my old fic what did you think? What should arya have done? what should she do now? what was gendry thinking?**

**let me know!**

**thanks for reading! next chapter gendry point of view :)**


End file.
